The HIV epidemic is driven by a complex interplay between biology, human behavior, societal and environmental factors The Social and Behavioral Sciences Research Core (G) of the UNC/FHI/RTI CFAR is led by Dr. Carol Golin. The overarching focus of the Core is to support and expand innovative translational research by providing access to cutting edge social and behavioral science methods;mechanisms to stimulate interdisciplinary collaborations;and leadership, training and mentoring in critical and emerging areas of HIV research. The Core includes a dedicated staff of 11 individuals with the skills needed to achieve this goal. The Core will accomplish its overarching goal through a number of aims and activities, including by providing specific services to researchers interested in exploring social, psychological, and structural factors affecting the HIV epidemic, including assistance in aspects of quantitative research, such as customized computer-assisted interviews, scale selection using the Core G-developed web-based instrument archive, and lab space to administer surveys. The Core also offers services in qualitative research, geospatial sampling and a mobile van to access hard-to-reach population, as well as theory-based behavioral and health communications conceptual models, and modular intervention trainings. The Core is housed in the Department of HBHE on the UNC Health Affairs campus close to most CFAR users. Core G also includes an easy-to-access, non-stigmatizing, off-campus lab for users to conduct computer interviews. The core supports a broad range of international and domestic research ranging across individual, dyadic, community and broader structural and policy levels. During the previous four years of the current funding cycle we have assisted 84 users in support of 53 NIH awards as well as other projects funded by CDC, AHRQ, HRSA and industry The Core also provides scientific leadership and extensive mentoring including cross-CFAR and NIH network efforts. Core G has a role to play in the research efforts within the UNC/FHI/RTI CFAR that is vital to its continued success. The services and networking provided by Core G are invaluable and not duplicated by other Cores or facilities at UNC, FHl or RTI